Leticia Draculea
Leticia Draculea (レティシア ドラクレア, Retishia Dorakurea) is a pure blooded vampire, one of the rarest to exist, and former Demon Lord, and is currently serving as the maid of the No Names community. Appearance Leticia has long blonde hair with curls at the ends. Tied by a ribbon in the form of a huge black bow, it is also bestowed with a function besides the obvious of holding the hair in place. Her blonde bangs covers her forehead and also frames her petite face. Pale skin and red eyes, typical of a vampire, Leticia is considerably short, barely above the level of Black Rabbit's chest. Leticia's outfit consists of a black collared shirt with a gray tie with an emblem of a cross. She wears a red overcoat over her black shirt. She also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that has white equally-armed crosses at the end of each. Leticia also wears striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit. Leticia can also take on another, taller and more mature form that turns her into a true and pure blooded vampire, as seen in Episode 7, when she saves Asuka from hordes of rats. This form, however, requires Leticia to remove her ribbon; therefore, the ribbon acts as the device which seals her into that child-like form. The ribbon was a gift from Eurydice so Leticia could change into a smaller form. Personality Leticia is a quiet and reserved girl, preferring to go with the flow rather than assert herself. Leticia is someone who can make decisions calmly. She is normally soft spoken when in her younger form, but in her older form she is more outspoken and shows her emotions more clearly. She is quite prideful in her status as a vampire and former Demon Lord, though was willing to discard everything for the sake of her friends. Leticia cares greatly for her community and wants nothing but the best for the current members, highlighted when she gave up her Gift of Divinity to get the chance of seeing her community again to persuade them to disband. The course that she believed to be the most appropriate and safest for them to continue surviving. Once rescued Leticia showed her gratitude by accepting the offer to become a maid with great interest, though this might have also come from her adoration for Carla. Leticia seemed to be serious when it came to Baron La Croix's perversion every time that she warns others. Background After the attack on the Community that left it to be called No Name and the grounds filled with the scars of battle, she was captured by the Ouroboros Alliance who then sold her to the Community Perseus only after removing her strongest Gift. Plot Volume 1 Having learnt about the Gift Game between the Names and Garo, Leticia goes to Galdo Gaspar and uses her vampiric abilities to grant him the Gift of the Beast. Wondering what the No Names will do, she later watches as Galdo begins to transform, using his new Gift to enchant the trees surrounding Garos' base and causing it to grow exponentially. Witnessing the battle between Galdo and the Names, Leticia notes the change in the tree's movement when Asuka begins to make a move. After the No Names defeat Galdo, Leticia becomes worried after hearing Jin's declaration to bring down the Demon Lords. Later that night, Leticia sneaks over to the Names base and listens in on a conversation between Izayoi and Black Rabbit from outside a window. After Black Rabbit leaves, Izayoi surprises Leticia by his ability to detect her presence, leading her to burst through the window using some enhanced trees and confront the boy. Izayoi tries to ask if she was the one who aided Galdo in the previous Gift Game, but Leticia states that she doesn't have time and instead attacks the boy with the surrounding tree branches. Izayoi is able to counter the attack and destroy the tree branches, but the resulting damage wrecks the room they're in and draws the attention of the other community members. Before they can resume their fight, Black Rabbit gets Izayoi to back down by revealing Leticia to be their friend. Sitting down to talk, Black Rabbit formally introduces Leticia as a pure-blooded vampire and of the Little Garden. Leticia then asks for her to stop it, as she is now owned by another person. Revealing that the reason she had helped Galdo before was to test their strength, Leticia apologies that Yō was injured as a result. She goes on to explain that she had come to convince Black Rabbit to disband the community, as she didn't wish to see Jin put through any more hardships. When asked why she can't re-join the community if they win the Gift Game with her as a prize, Leticia reveals that the game had been cancelled and she had been bought by somebody else. Understanding her hurry, Izayoi offers to finish their fight. Leticia explained the game, that they would throw lances at each other and whoever was defeated first loses. Leticia took to the skies and threw her lance. However she wasn't expecting Izayoi to not only cause the lance to roll up into a ball due to the force and his fist, but also not sending it back to her. Satisfied Leticia awaited the metal object to hit her. Black Rabbit pulled her out of the way, shocking Leticia as the moon rabbit took her Gift Card. Leticia could not bring herself to tell the Black Rabbit the truth. A red beam of light appeared next to the group. As it headed for Asuka, Leticia pushed her out of the way and was petrified. Leticia was transported back to Perseus and remained in her stone state. Leticia awoke after the Gift Game between Perseus and Name. The problem children decided that since they worked to obtain her then she should be their maid. Leticia obligued with interest and began practicing phrases to say to her new masters. Leticia joined the rest of the community for the victory party/welcome party of Izayoi, Asuka and Yō, and watched as the Perseus constellation was removed from the sky. Volume 2 Leticia was working in the fields when the note regarding Izayoi, Asuka and Yō's departure was given to Black Rabbit (by Lily in the Light Novels). Having read the contents herself, Leticia grew worried and help searched for the problem children and Jin. Realizing that they were not on the grounds and that the treasury was untouched, Leticia deduced that the three have gone to Shiroyasha for assistance, and urged Black Rabbit to go to Eyes. As Black Rabbit traveled to the North Side, she took Leticia with her and the vampire captured Asuka before she could run away. While Black Rabbit chases Izayoi, Asuka is lead back to the Eyes' base by Leticia and Lily. Leticia takes the time to introduce Asuka to a crêpe, delighted that Asuka found it enjoyable. Then the girls spot a fairy, Leticia explaining that it was a rare sight for one to be alone without a flock. After Asuka frightened the fairy, she then took off after it, causing Leticia to also chase down Asuka and the fairy. Leticia cursed her inability to find the girl as she recalled how dangerous the Northern planes could be. At that moment she heard screaming from the Arts Exhibit. Leticia unleashed her power through the cave, revealing her true form and challenging the source of the Rats that attacked her comrade. When Leticia received no answer, Asuka and her left with the girl complementing Leticia for her abilities. While Leticia accepted the praise she felt it was a waste of her talents to remove the rats. Later in the evening Leticia joined the girls in the bath but remained behind as Lily massaged her back. Leticia offered to be Yō's partner in the game, but was turned down by the girl as she wanted to fight by herself. As such Leticia simply observed. Yō surrendered in the game but Leticia still praised her for trying her best. At that moment, Black Geass Rolls fell from the sky. Leticia immediately recognized them and knew that a Demon Lord was attacking. Leticia was ordered by Izayoi to help fend them off, and so Leticia flew towards Black Percher. Leticia was unable to get close due to the Strums, but Percher called them off, giving Leticia the chance to change into her adult form and attack Percher. While able to wound her, Percher remained unaffected and activated her winds on Leticia. Leticia was saved by Sandora and the two battled the Demon Lord. The battle was called off once Black Rabbit announced the of the Judge Master was approved, forcing both sides to attend a meeting to discuss the game <>. When the game resumed a week later, Leticia was charged with protecting the search party while they located the glass panels depicting the true story of Hamlin. Ratten attacked the search party with a pack of Strums and Letiica held them off, but noted that she could not fight at her full strength as the pothers would get in the way. The vampire could only block the attacks, until Asuka arrived with Deen and destroyed the remaining demons. For the rest of th game Leticia remained with the search party. In the end the game ended with victory for the Names and Salamandra. Leticia returned to the Names grounds and assisted the children to reform the farmlands. Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Gifts and Abilities No longer having Divinity or her Lord of Vampire Gift, Leticia only retains powers of a pure-blooded vampire. And as a pure-blooded vampire, she can control darkness and is able to Gift others with the Gift of Vampirism, allowing a person to become a Demonic Species. However she still retains the overall weakness of the vampire race, that being the sun's rays. If she were to leave Little Garden Leticia would no longer be able to go outside during the daytime as the veils shield the full intensity of the sunlight. After the event of Volume 4, Leticia finally got her own power back and now she held the repaired Gift of Dragon's Shadow. Leticia possesses a strength that surpasses most humans and a combat ability that has been honed for over one thousand years. As the princess of the Vampire Clan she was to be groomed for combat and serve her duties as a of Little Garden, hence she is skilled in swordsmanship and utilizing a lance. *'of Vampire' - Details are unknown, but the Lord of Vampire is a Gift that contained a portion of Leticia's soul. A special Gift would not transfer her consent, but it was shown that her power could control darkness and in early episode she was able to control the roots of a vampiric tree, create powerful gust of wind, form angel-like wings behind her back, summon her lance at will, and even grant the Gift of Beastification to others. *'Dragon's Portrait' - Vampires do not posses shadows, but Leticia is a special case by receiving the position of Knight after reaching the system tree. The shadow came from the belief of the dragon. This Gift utilizes the shadow Leticia now possesses to materialize numerous blades in the forms of spears or lances. The shadows can join together to form a large Dragon Jaw as well. It has been revealed in Volume 4 that when Leticia possessed Divinity and fought Gry and Izayoi, her Dragon's Shadow could create infinite weapons and shoot endless shadow spears, even Izayoi struggled to repel them all with only a trident. The clash between both sides used weapons that could pierce through mountains and rivers. A shadow blade from her Gift can easily cut through steel and move faster than sound, as seen in Volume 6 when she warned Pest and Shirayuki. In Volume 11 her Spiritual Power got increased, making her able to cut off the Dragon's Shadow of Azi Dahaka by her own. The heavy impact from her Shadow even affected a little on Azi Dahaka. Although that it was not enough to deal damage on him and her Dragon's Shadow still inferior to Azi Dahaka's. *'Sun Authority: Ophiuchus:' A Sun Authority with the power of Thirteenth Zodiac, Ophiuchus's constellation. This is the Sun Authority that Shiroyasha gave to her and one of the trumpcard to against Azi Dahaka. This Sun Authority was first mentioned in Volume 4, when the Huge Dragon appeared, as explained by Leticia that in order to summon a strongest species to Little Garden required the Authority of the stars and a certain level of competence. Leticia possessed both Ophiuchus's Sun Authority and a body born from the pure-blooded dragon. Hence with those two conditions the Huge Dragon could be summoned. **'Solar Dragon: '''In Volume 11, during the fight against Azi Dahaka, sing a' 'staff with weaving two-headed snake, symbolizing the "Ophiuchus" constellation, Leticia summoned the Huge Dragon again and merged with it, became the golden Solar Dragon. The Solar Dragon is personification of the remnant human civilization —— the embodiment of the Zodiac which has a huge body closes the whole sky and flying in an orbit of the sun. Born from within humanity heritage, its existence is the cosmology of humanity themselves. Leticia also can compress the gigantic Solar Dragon's body and turn into the chains which have the mass equivalent with a star. She used this to bind Azi Dahaka for a while in order to Black Rabbit thrown the Spear of Indra at him. However Azi easily tore apart the seal and turned Leticia again into human form, leaving her unconscious. Trivia *She appears on the cover of the Fourth volume of the light novel. *She is the Leader of the 'Maid Squad' and often called ''Chief Maid in the manga version. *Leticia was one of the creators of the system of Floor Masters, but after her turn to a Demon Lord the system wouldn't be adapted until another thousand years. *Leticia is 1000+ years old. *As a princess, Leticia would often wear battle attire or tuxedos when attending social gatherings. *According to the spinoff manga, Leticia is fond of meat that still has blood in it. Navigation Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:No Names